


Villainous Rescue

by Blosom2063



Series: Bad things Happen (Legend of the Pure Hearts) [4]
Category: Original Work, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blosom2063/pseuds/Blosom2063
Summary: While in captivity, Rhion get's rescued by an unexpected person
Series: Bad things Happen (Legend of the Pure Hearts) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868410
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bad Things Happen





	Villainous Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is during an AU of mine so it is not canon to the original story I am telling. Also features a good Ganon! This will have a continuation later on

Chains rattling was the only sound that could be heard, save for some raspy breathing. Once again, Rhion found herself in a dark cell, with nothing but her thoughts, which were dangerous for her. She shut her eyes sighing, attempting to shift over, but yelping from her broken hands. She sighed before hearing footsteps come towards the door. 

Once again, she attempted to hide in the corner, cowering in fear as she waited for it to open, and more pain to come. She tucked her head in her knees, hugging them close to her chest. She shut her eyes before the door blew off its hinges. 

She gasped as it slammed against the wall she used to sit against. She shut her eyes again, hearing footsteps come closer to her body.

“How the mighty have fallen,” A soft, and all too familiar voice came. Her eyes shot open as she was once again met with the King of Evil, Ganondorf. The last time they had seen each other was...how long had she been in here? She couldn’t recall. 

Ganon sighed and knelt next to the girl, reaching for her chained arms. She flinched away as he grabbed them, only to open them once more as he ripped the chains off her wrists. 

“Can you walk?” He asked as he began to stand. She slowly rose to her feet, only to fall over once more. He rushed forward and caught her frail body as it was about to hit the floor. “I’ll take that as a no.” He scooped her off her feet and held her in a bridal carry. He took a deep breath before teleporting them out of the room.

They appeared in a small cabin in Faron Woods. Rhion flinched from the light and curled up into a small ball. Ganon looked down at her, before placing her on the couch. She looked down at the ground as he knelt in front of her.

“Rhion,” he spoke her name, for the first time, gently. “Rhion look at me, please.” She refused to, shaking her head quietly. “Rhion, I’m not going to hurt you. No one is going to hurt you. I’m going to heal you up but I need you to answer some questions for me.”

“You...you can ask them...without me looking at you,” she rasped out, before coughing into her arm. Her horse voice gave out how streigned it was to talk. 

“Alright alright.” He held up his hands and backed away from her, taking a seat in a chair across from her. “I won’t push it, not at the moment. I just need to ask you some things. You can choose to not answer if it’s too painful, alright?” She glanced up slightly, not allowing him to see her eyes and nodded. 

“Okay good, thank you. First off, who took you? And how long ago?”   
“I...I don’t know how long ago,” She muttered with a small shrug. “I’ve lost count of the days. Who took me...a man in a black coat.”

“Can you describe him?” He leaned back and crossed his arms, still trying to appear non threatening and relaxed.

“He always kept his hood up, I never saw his face,” Rhion replied, shaking her head slight  
“Okay, was there anyone else with him?” Ganon asked, watching the smaller girl.

“There was...a clown looking guy. I couldn’t see his face, he wore a mask, along with purple and yellow clothing. And...several times I would hear a voice.”  
“A voice?”

She nodded quietly. “Yes….it seemed ancient. Far away yet so close. I only heard it in my dreams, and sometimes through the cloaked man.”

“Did this voice give you any names?” The clown guy didn’t ring a bell to him, but the voice, it couldn’t be him could it? Once again, she shook her head as he sighed.

“Right I get it. Makes sense.” He leaned forward with a sigh. “This one is not a choice of not answering, I need to know and I know you can answer it. How badly are you hurt? I mean, is anything broken or endangering your life?” 

Rhion hesitated for a moment before holding her hands out, shaking. Ganon gently took them in his own, making her gasp. He now saw her fingers were snapped, almost as if stepped on. Her right hand was far worse than the left. He gently ran his thumb over one, making her gasp again. 

“Anywhere else?” He asked. She slowly shook her head. “Good. I can’t set them but I will wrap them up so they don’t cause you as much pain.” He got up. “Just stay there, okay?” He left the room, leaving her alone once again.


End file.
